L x Misa Makeover
by kawaiibunnychan
Summary: Every Friday night, L would visit Amane Misa to try to complete their relationship. But this Friday, Misa has a surprise. It involves make-up. Fluff. One Shot.


.:Summary:.

Every Friday night, L would visit Amane Misa to try to complete their relationship. But this Friday, Misa has a surprise. It involves make-up. Fluff. One Shot.

* * *

It was a Friday night when L knocked on the apartment room door belonging to Amane Misa.

This Amane Misa made L smile; she was the only person to make him have a belly full of butterflies. Her long silky blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, and luscious red lips; her bubbly and fun personality, (though her IQ was lower than a mere sheep.) made L realize that he thought of her more than just a friend.

He knew that they could complete each other, and every Friday night he would try to complete their relationship.

The door opened, and there Misa was standing dressed in her everyday pajamas. A black, long loose shirt with only underwear and black and white striped stockings.

Just when L was about to give his greetings, Misa smiled and threw her arms around L excitedly. "Oh my god L! I missed you so much!" She quickly let her arms slip away just when L was going to hug back. Still with a smile on her face, she threw her hands into the air, "Tonight we're going to do something special!" She held L's hand pulling him inside, and continued speaking, "We're going to have-"

As Misa spoke those words, L's heart jumped. _She doesn't mean that we're going to have-_

"A makeover!!"

L nearly fell over, and his heart sank deeper than ever before. _A makeover?_

Misa stared at L with a questioning look, "You _do_ know what a makeover is right?"

L nodded slightly. He only kind of knew what a makeover was; he had never had one before. He paused for a second, "Does this makeover include, _make up_?"

Misa scoffed, "Of course there's make up! That's why it's called a _makeover_, hello!"

The world's top detective gave a frightened gulp.

A little surprised, Misa asked, "What? You aren't scared, are you?" Again, right before L could reply, she grabbed hold of his wrist, "C'mon!" She nearly dragged him to a seat that sat in front of a desk mirror. Because of her height, Misa had to reach her hands up to L's shoulders to pull him down onto the seat.

L carefully examined the scene in front of him. There was a desk full of makeup utensils. So many shapes and sizes, L was getting even more nervous and frightened.

Misa pronounced, "You've always needed a makeover ever since I first saw you. And now, I get the chance to give you one!" She continued while grabbing a comb, "First we'll do your hair. It's a mess!" She stared at the doom beneath her, black messy un-brushed hair. "Ooh boy," she said discouraged, but her heart lit up again at the image of L in perfection. "Here we go!"

There Misa went brushing his hair, with a surprisingly serious face. There were so many knots to untangle, (and we all know how that feels). Each stroke of the brush sent agonizing pain to L's scalp. His head went wobbling to each push and pull. It seriously felt like Misa could've tore his whole head off. Manly (not) tears started to form in L's eyes.

* * *

After what seemed like years of brushing and torture, Misa was finally finished with just one small section of her masterpiece. L's hair was soft, shiny, silky, and smooth (Misa somehow had the time to fit in a hair wash.). It looked a little longer than it originally was, and he could almost be mistaken for a girl (almost).

Misa clapped and cheered, "Don't you just love it L!?" Stars gleamed in her eyes.

L had never seen his hair so…beautiful. He never brushed his hair, not since he left Watari's Orphanage. Which was like, what, most of his life? He lifted his hand up to his hair and hesitantly started stroking it. His eyes opened even wider, _it's so soft!_

Misa began to ponder about. Suddenly she gasped in horror, "I forgot to dress you in some clothes!"

L questioned, "This makeover includes _dressing up_ too?"

"Of course," Misa let out an are-you-stupid tone, "All makeovers need pretty clothes!"

"Can't you do that last?" L almost seemed like he was begging.

"No! Then your make up and hair would get messed up!" (couldn't she have done that first then?) Misa quickly ran to her closet and shoved it open. She began digging through her clothes and throwing everything behind her. It almost looked as if a bull were crashing through a huge pile of people.

L just watched Misa rummage through clothing when somehow; a thong plopped on top of his head.

"A-hah!" Misa had found the perfect outfit. She stood holding out the outfit. The outfit almost looked like lingerie, _was it?_ The pink breast holder was huge with ties on both sides, but a black tight shirt was let down beneath. Even lower was a pink and black plated skirt. To top it all off were ripped fish net stockings.

"You…" L asked, "Want me to wear _that_?" He pointed an accusing finger at the outfit.

"Of course!" Misa smiled, "and I'll be wearing this!" She pulled an outfit from behind her, an also-lingerie looking outfit. Black and white striped stockings were connected by a strip of cloth to the extremely short shorts (underwear maybe?). A magenta colored shirt with ribbons on the side completed it.

L smiled, if Misa was wearing this, it was totally worth wearing the lingerie himself. "Where should I change?"

"Here, of course!" (how many times has Misa said, "of course"?) Misa smirked, "I have to help you put it on."

Once they were both in their outfits, (what? nothing special happened. I swear.) it was time for make up.

L didn't care anymore; he loved seeing Misa in her outfit. Everything Misa wore always matched her very much. But this was his favorite outfit so far.

Due to that, L didn't seem to notice his own outfit. The breast holder nearly fell over because of the lack of womanly breasts. The skirt was so short that his whitie tighties were showing. His balls could pop out any second.

Yet again, L was sitting in front of the mirror. Now that he actually wasn't being nervous and frightened, he became quite curious about the make up. He wanted to know how Misa put it on everyday.

Misa span the spinning chair so that L was facing towards her. "First I'll start with the eyes, okay?" She held a utensil with small gold lettering that read, "eyeliner." Misa giggled and warned, "It may hurt a bit, but be a man and get over it!" L flinched a bit at the warning, but his stylist just went straight to business. She lined the bottom portion of his eye and then the lid. (what was the use if his insomnia already looked like it?)

Without saying another word, Misa grabbed another utensil reading "mascara." She opened it and a small black brush swept through the bottom of his eyelashes. Misa giggled at how his eyelashes grew longer.

L was a bit confused, but let Misa do all her work.

She grabbed a small case that, when opened, contained colored squares (they were oddly sparkly). There was no name, so L had no idea what it was. She grabbed a utensil that looked like a stick with sponges on the ends. The utensil was dabbed into the pink square and was wiped on his eyelids outwards to where his eyebrows should've been.

Almost forgetting that L had insomnia (which meant no eye-brows), Misa grabbed the eyeliner and drew in thin eyebrows. It wouldn't be noticeable because of his bangs, but who cares?

She grabbed a utensil with a huge brush at the end and began brushing it over L's cheeks. It felt so soft and tickly.

L's hair was suddenly tugged on as Misa began to tie his hair up in pigtails. The tie happened to be pink ribbons.

Misa placed her hands on her hips, "Now there's one last thing…" She stared at L with a don't-you-know-what's-next look.

L span his chair to the desk and looked for a utensil she hadn't used before. It read lipstick. He held it up to Misa, "How are you supposed to put _this _on?" It didn't look like the others; it just looked like a black cylinder.

Misa smiled innocently, "No silly, there's an easier way to put it on."

L blinked, "How?"

Misa leaned down towards L while grabbing a hold of his wrist, "Like," her face came closer and closer. Her eyes began to slowly close, "This." Her lips touched his own. It was sticky and wet. L's eyes began to widen. _Is this a kiss?_

Once Misa thought he had enough lipstick, she stood up. She smiled and began chattering about something that L clearly wasn't paying attention to.

It was only a friendly peck, but to L it was much more. And he wanted more.

L couldn't contain it any longer. He stood up and jumped onto Misa, smashing his lips into hers. This caused them to topple over onto the ground. And you know what happens next.

LOL I like the idea of the story. It's based off of my picture on DeviantART!

Use this url to check it out :

I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews would help! They might even persuade me to write more stories! ;D

(I'm not a big writer you see, because I don't have many reviewers...ToT)

Thankz for reading!

-kawaiibunnychan


End file.
